Admiration
by Kalynistii
Summary: Janis hated Regina. And underneath that hatred lies admiration, but she would never tell her that. ONESHOT. PreMovie.


**Admiration**

**Summary:** Janis hated Regina. And underneath that hatred lies admiration, but she would never tell her that. ONESHOT. Pre-movie.

* * *

Janis groaned. _Sixth grade._

The hall was swarming with people who swaggered around like they owned the place. She was suffocating, and it was only the first day of school.

She stood on tiptoes and glanced around, not that it helped. A head of tousled chestnut hair directly in front of her blocked her view, moved away only to be replaced by one of silky raven hair, then another of flaming crimson locks.

She sighed exasperatedly and tightened her hold on her books, wondering if she would ever get to her homeroom by this rate.

Suddenly, a two hundred pound body smashed into her frail body, sending the books flying out of her arms, and her, landing painfully on her rear.

She tried to regain her breath. The arrogant little bastard was gone already without even an apology. She cursed loudly, not that she could hear herself over the typical excited chatter of the first day of middle school.

Janis was about to pick up her books, when she realized that they are already gone.

"Are these yours?" A pair of delicate, pale hands gently pressed what she had been looking for into her arms. Janis lifted her head to see a girl about her age with a shining mane of blonde hair, and an air around her that spoke of perfection and confidence.

Janis flushed and accepted her books. The girl examined her thoroughly, ignoring her disheveled expression, curiosity evident in her bright blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Janis Ian." She refused to say more, lest the girl used the information to hurt her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

The girl stared at her for a moment. Janis did not break the gaze.

Then, to Janis' incredulity, the girl broke into a smile, revealing gleaming, pearly-white teeth. "Well, hi, Janis. My name's Regina George. I'll show you to your homeroom."

She then sprinted off. Bewildered, Janis followed. She could not help admiring Regina's outgoing and charming nature.

* * *

"Janis, come _on! _We're going to be late!" Regina screamed at her. 

It was seventh grade, half an hour before the Fall Dance of the year. Of course, Janis wasn't planning to attend. She doesn't even have a date.

Until, Regina made a hasty decision to drag her along with her date, that is.

She had stubbornly insisted, repeating that Janis needed to have fun, and that she promised she won't make her feel like a third wheel. She, Regina said, was her best friend, after all.

Janis eventually had no choice but to give in.

Now she was hurrying towards the school entrance after Regina, the mild autumn breeze swirling around her ankles, the crisp, yellowed leaves that had fallen to the ground crunching under her shoes. She felt a tinge of regret and pushed it away. She was here; she might as well get it over with.

She watched as Regina giggled at some joke her handsome date told her, three feet away. She watched as some girls, who had made fun of her but never in front of Regina, complimented Regina's attire. She watched as Regina nodded and smiled at each of them in response.

Regina had once told her how she despised every one of them for their superficial beliefs.

Unwanted envy rose up inside her, but she quickly quashed it down when Regina called, "Janis?"

Regina still cared about her. That's all that mattered.

Janis admired Regina, for her charisma, her popularity, and most of all, how she would still be her friend no matter what the others say.

* * *

Janis was concerned. Regina was supposed to come over to hang out over an hour ago. Suppose she got abducted by… No, she would not finish that thought. She swiftly picked up the phone and dialed Regina's number, which she had memorized over these years. She waited anxiously. 

_Click. _A series of giggles. "Hello?"

Relief washed over Janis, only to be quickly replaced with anger. If she was safe, then what was her reason for blowing her off?

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Oh, gosh, Janis, I'm so sorry!" Regina's sweet voice wafted from the earpiece, "I am spending my time with Kyle, you know. He's _so _gorgeous. I'm sure you don't mind."

Janis felt like a raging monster had erupted inside her. "Then why didn't you call to tell me? That's the least you could do."

A pause. "Why are you so obsessed with me, Janis? Whatever. I got to go."

Janis closed her eyes as a loud moancame from the other side, before the line abruptly went dead. She shuddered. Kyle was a slimy, nasty moron. He would just dispose of her best friend after taking advantage of her.

Defiance surged up inside her. _Well, I'm not giving her up that easily, _she thought, her jaw set determinedly, _tomorrow I'm going to talk some sense into Regina._

"Regina? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Her best friend resurfaced from a deep kiss, considered for a moment, then flipped her silky blonde hair and consented. Janis was sickened by the public display, but refused to think of her friend as a _slut._

Janis decided to be blunt once they were out in an abandoned hallway. "Listen, Regina, I don't think you should go out with Kyle an –"

Something in Regina's eyes flickered for a moment – guilt, maybe? – before she adopted a sincere expression. "No, I think you should listen to me, Janis," she sighed dramatically, "I know something has changed. Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

_What? _Janis was dumbfounded. Truly dumbfounded. "But wh – what about your birthday party? I already bought you a birthday present. And all those years of friendship?" She tried and failed to keep the bitter edge from her voice.

Regina waved her off with one perfectly manicured hand. "Oh, Janis, I don't think I should invite you. Because you're a lesbian and all."

_WHAT!_

She continued, "I mean, it's an all-girls pool party. I couldn't have _you_ there. And about us being best friends before…I would really prefer if you keep that quiet."

She smiled apologetically, but Janis could see it was not genuine. Despite the situation, she could not help but admire the calm she was handling this matter with.

"I think I better go now, Kyle's waiting. Bye."

And with that, the girl Janis had known since sixth grade as her true friend, her confidante, the sister of her soul, was gone, leaving behind only a shell made of fake, shiny, hard plastic.

Janis stood alone in the corridor, furiously wiping off the tears brimming around her eyes. She had been a fool, and now she had been hurt. She laughed bitterly, the sound echoing eerily from the wall. How predictable, how Regina had manipulated her around like a mere puppet. How _admirable. _She scorned the word.

Numbness evolved into despair, despair into sadness, sadness into anger, and anger into hatred. All the love she had nurtured for Regina was gone, to be replaced by an unquenchable hatred that she knew would not extinguish with time.

And though she would not admit it, neither would the admiration she still held for Regina – that little _bitch – _somewhere inside.

* * *

**A/N:** …To be honest, I'm rather anxiously right now. Was it awful? I hope not. Was it cheesy? Probably. This was just a little idea I nurtured in my mind before I decided to have a go. This _is _my first fanfic, - I decided to start here because I supposed it would be easier – and I'm rather unfamiliar with the American high school environment. And it's UNBETAed. I hope my inexperience and rather…young age didn't show. Review, please? I would appreciate hearing your thoughts, whether it's compliments or criticism.

And no, I'm not a stupid little fangirl. :)


End file.
